villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asakim Dowin
Asakim Dowin is one of the characters in Super Robot Wars Z. Depending on the scenario, he is either a secret character or an antagonist. Asakim Dowin's name is an anagram to Masaki Andoh. He shares many similarities with Super Robot Wars' original hero Masaki Andoh, however, as the story unravels, Asakim turns out to be a man with almost all of Masaki's qualities reversed. Appearances Asakim has appeared in the following games: *Super Robot Wars Z *2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Destruction Chapter *2nd Super Robot Wars Z: Regeneration Chapter *3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Time Prison Chapter *3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter Theme Music *''BLACK STRANGER ''- Default theme History In an unknown time in the past, Asakim committed an unpardonable crime which granted him the punishment of being turned into an immortal. For millenniums, Asakim has been desperately trying to find a method to finally get himself killed. He later heard about the Spheres, in which when all twelve are gathered and awakened, they would unleash massive power that perhaps could be the key to Asakim's search for methods to lift him from his immortality and die. Asakim sought to awaken the Spheres, regardless of what method he needs to use. He eventually located two Spheres, the Sphere of Wounded Lion; contained inside Mel Peter and Rand Travis' Gunleon, as well as the Sphere of the Maiden of Sorrow; contained within Setsuko Ohara herself. Asakim used two approaches for both Spheres. Against Rand, he tends to be friendly at times, but at other times, he's just about ready to stab him on the back, causing anguish to both Mel and Gunleon. Against Setsuko, however, Asakim went over the top and goes out of his way to make her suffer, including the murder of her two friends and toying around with her emotions, earning him her eternal hatred. Both Spheres eventually awaken and Asakim's objective is finished. He either leaves the final battle against The Edel Bernal, or if Rand is the hero, he can be convinced to lend a hand for this one battle. Asakim is often associated with the Chimera group, but holds no loyalty to them. However, he caught the attention of Xine Espio. Although Asakim is ignorant to her, when he decided to leave the stage, he left a note to Xine; for her to forget about him and lead a happy life without him. Asakim resurfaced later occasionally helping Crowe Broost during Super Robot Wars Z2: Destruction Chapter. He is occasionally plotting from the shadows, once again his allegiance becoming unclear. Even after meeting some ZEUTH members which was very hostile to him, Asakim ends up helping them against Destruction King Gaioh, until he attempted to repeat his betrayal to Rand and Setsuko towards Crowe. However, at that point, Amuro Ray intercepts him and reveals his atrocities towards Crowe and ZEXIS. Asakim thus retreated, having lost Crowe's trust, but still operates in the Shadows afterwards. Personality Asakim is a man who knows what emotion to use in what situation. He is ruthless, callous and sadistic, on a psychopathic level who will stop at nothing until his objective is accomplished, which includes being a total monster to some people (like Setsuko). When compared to Masaki Andoh, the character he is seemingly based on, Asakim is like the complete antithesis of Masaki. Rather than dumb, hotblooded but undeniably heroic character, Asakim is smart, cold hearted, sadistic and evil if the situation requires him to be. Trivia *During Asakim's ultimate attack, there are image flashes which depict a battle between Cybuster and Granzon, furthering the theory that Asakim might be connected canonically with Masaki. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Hungry Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists